Adventure Time with Finn, Jake and Vin
by arkhangelsk44
Summary: (New Chapter: Pyrrhic Victory) Finn and Jake were saved by the hunter from Huntsland named Vinnie whom he'll later stay in the Land of Ooo. With him as their best friend, trainer and guardian, their lives will never be the same as they'll face adventures harder than the usual. But the question is who and what is he? Does he have a history that they don't know?
1. The Last Hunter

The Last Hunter

It was afternoon where Finn and Jake were still fighting Zor'gash, the Troll Chieftain of the land southwest of Ooo called Huntsland. They fought him for 2 hours but they didn't lay a scratch on Zor'gash as a troll quickly regenerates with addition to inhuman strength. Finn and Jake planned their final strike after the chieftain bumps his fists to his chest like a gorilla and roared. Finn tried to get close but the chieftain's arm quickly swept Finn away and then Jake wrapped around him but he managed to grab his body, squeezed him and thrown him away to where Finn is. Unable to escape his wrath, the two are prepared to meet their end and Zor'gash exclaimed "Scream, Scream! Time for you to die." As soon as he lifted his petrified tree trunk and plummets down to the doomed duo who just finished saying their last words, a shadowy figure appeared out from nowhere with two blades extended from his arms then the figure swiftly jumped to the chest and made a crosscut slash so clean that he went through the troll chieftain to the other side. "No! It's, impossible…" were his last words as he fall down to his demise.

They opened their eyes as if they thought they were painlessly smashed to Glob World but what they saw was different. They didn't believe their eyes that the chieftain was fallen and Finn saw the one responsible. A somewhat heavily clad tall man whose arm blades retracted back as he finished his job and he turned back to see whom he saved. Finn and Jake were mesmerized at the shine of his silver hair made by the sun behind him then the man approached to them slowly and as he get near, he0 lifted his arm to Finn. Fin said in fright, "Uh, what are you going to do to me?" and Jake looked frightened as he knew that messing him up now just to protect his brother is a bad idea then the man slowly reach to Finn and he just pat his head and smiled. He said, "Can't believe you took long to survive against him. Because where he and I come from, those monsters here are nothing but ants". His past injury with Zor'gash made him faint and they were panicked.

He woke up shocked from a wake up dream then he quickly noticed that he is being moved. He and Finn are riding on Jake to their Treehouse.

Finn: Mister, you're awake

Mister: (became less shocked) Where am I?

Finn: We're riding on Jake.

Jake: What's up!

Mister: Uh~

Finn: Thanks for saving us, mister~

Mister: Vin.

Finn: What?

Vin: My name is Vin the Hunter.

Jake: A hunter? No wonder you took him down so fast.

Vin: (smiled) Don't underestimate him still. I took him down because of the scar I previously made on his chest.

Vin: Oh my manners. What are your names?

Jake: I'm Jake the Dog.

Finn: I'm Finn the Human.

Vin: (laughs then surprised suddenly)!?

Vin proceeds to tackle Finn and check that he's a human by somehow taking his hat off then pinches him. Jake got mad and his back shape-shifts to knock him out and shackled him standing.

Jake: Finn! Are you alright?

Finn: Ow.

Jake: Why did you do that for?

Vin: I want to know if he's true.

Jake: What? You never seen a human before?

Vin: I'm asking him the same thing!

F & J: What!? (Jake unshackled him)

Vin: (struggling to stand and keeps his balance) As you can see, I'm a human myself.

Finn: Wait, so you're really, a~

Jake: Not so fast! Are you a human or a Hyooman?

Vin: What!?

Finn: Check his neck and if he has gills, then he's a fish-person.

Vin: What kind of tomfoolery is this!? I have you know that I'm 100% human. (Coincide Finn's speech in silence) Well, almost.

Finn: (After checking his neck) Jake you're wrong.

Jake: So that must mean that~ Oh my Glob! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

Vin: It's alright. I knew people would respond like that.

Finn: Wow! A real human and I thought I'm alone.

Vin: I know and there's a reason why I'm here and that's because of~ Raagh (left arm injury intensified).

Finn: Vin! Huh? Wait a minute, a map? Can I see it?

Vin: (pain subsides) Sure but I'm not sure why.

Finn proceeds to read the map then he knew something about his map. He grabbed his map of The Land of Ooo from his backpack then he analyzed both, he found out that Vin has discovered the uncharted areas, areas that Finn and Jake has yet to trek.

Finn: Jake, our map didn't contain a lot from his map.

Jake: Does that mean that he went to uncharted areas?

Finn: Yes!

Vin: Hmm?

Finn: I didn't know you're an adventure too.

Vin: Yeah but the thing is, I haven't found any civilization at all and I don't even think that the some group of burly androids are

counted. (He's referring to the Marauders)

Finn to Jake: Hey I have an idea.

Jake: What is it?

(both whispered)

Jake: You sure?

Finn: Yeah! After all, he saved us so we should give him a favor.

Jake: Alright. (swiftly changed direction)

Vin: Agh. Where are we going now?

Finn: We're going to Candy Kingdom.

Vin: Candy, Kingdom?

Finn: Yup! You wanted civilization right, you got it.

Vin: (smiled) Thank you. A kingdom at last.

He came up with a great idea to pay him back for saving them so he told Jake to change their route to Candy Kingdom. Vin became eager to see one of the civilizations of Ooo up-close. While on their way, Lumpy Space Princess is watching the fields with her binoculars while hidden in the makeshift bush fort then she spots them but what caught her eye is Vin whose silver hair is flowing like the wind and sparkles under the sun. Because of that, she phone called "all" of the princesses and the last was Princess Bubblegum whom she ordered all of her people to stay indoors early. No denizens were out since.

Minutes later, the trio arrived but the Kingdom is empty and silent.

Finn: Here we are, Candy Kingdom.

Vin: It's colorful and, by Candy Kingdom I mean made of edible candy?

Jake: Yup but don't eat the buildings because we got in trouble for doing that back then and it's bad.

Vin: Oh. Maybe a little? Wait a minute, why is this place empty?

Finn: That's weird. There's no danger going on here and it's too early.

Jake: Or maybe they went to churc~ oh wait it's not Sunday today.

Vin: Or maybe they're introverts.

Jake: I don't think they're like that.

Finn: Anyways, try eat your dust.

Vin: Really? (in a joking matter)

Jake: Even the ground is candy. Try it.

Vin: (ate candy ground) Mmm. Sweet.

After the tour of the city and him still eating candy dirt, they arrived at the Castle.

Jake: Well, here we are. This is the Candy Castle.

Finn: And this kingdom is ruled by Princess Bubblegum.

Vin: And I'm guessing that she's one of your best friends right?

Finn: Uh, yeah.

Vin: Whatever it may be but I'm enjoying this. Thank you still guys.

(Jake and Vin opened two doors)

Vin: Oh, I don't know what to do if I were~

They were a bit surprised to see "all" of the princesses present inside the castle and seconds later, they all rushed to Vin and ends up making a small riot about how grandiose he is then PB silenced the riot.

Finn: PB! What's with all the princesses doing here?

PB: You in the middle, state your name.

Vin: I am Vin the Hunter.

PB: Are you from here?

Vin: No. I came from Huntsland.

PB: Then I formally welcome you to the Land of Ooo, Vin.

(all the other princess applauding and talking about him)

PB: (approaches Vin) Don't be surprised, you'll get used to it. I'm Princess Bubblegum, (whisper) you can call me Bonnibel or how you like to call me (Giggled)

Vin to F & J: Uh, I wasn't expecting this.

Finn and Jake: We neither.

Vin: I never knew this land had so many princesses. I'm guessing that their government, their people and other traits differ one another and I was

expecting to meet one princess at the time but how did they gather here so fast?

LSP: Oh my glob! You are hotter than I first saw you. By the way, I'm the one who called everybud here.

Vin to F & J: I don't know what could be worse than this.

Suddenly, the Ice King came violently. For seconds, he was overjoyed to see all of the princesses grouped together but he became mad that they're only here for the "hot guy" and he knew this because one of the princesses accidentally called Gunter for the news.

Ice King: Hahah!

Finn: Ice King!

Vin: Who?

PB: Ice King! What are you doing here? Banana Guards~ oh wait I also ordered them to stay.

Ice King: (monologue) Look at all the princesses gathering around. It would have been for me but I got business to take care of

especially~ (Dialogue) Where's the "hot guy" everyone including Gunter buzzing about.

LSP: Who in the lump called this Gunter?

IK: Silence! If I don't find that guy, I'll take all of you to my dungeon!

Jake: Don't worry Vin!

Finn: We'll protect, (saw Vin approaching) you? Vin!

Vin moves away from the two and he approached to the Ice King with arrogance and honor in his eyes.

Vin: Who do you think you are, Dirty Old Man!

IK: Who dare slander my name?

Vin: That would be me, the guy you're looking for.

IK: I don't know who you are or where you come from but it should be me who's wooing them.

Vin: Don't you have shame? A hag of your age should never do that to the young and beautiful princesses.

Engagement Ring Princess: (blushes) Oh my!

IK: Grrr! You've crossed my line and now I'll freeze you to bits. ZAP!

Vin sidestepped from Ice King's ice beam then as he knew he missed, he blasted another one which he's on his right side then again and again until he's on the same altitude as Ice King. Frustrated, he blasted his last until he's right behind him. Vin exerted much force on his left arm to not only dismantle the crown but also follow up with a kick that hurdles the two to the ground then he jumped away from Ice King which sped up his fall. As the King fall flat to the ground then the smoke subsides, it made a small crater with his body being mangled since he didn't wear a crown. Vin stood up and picked up his crown while he's walking his way to the badly injured King

Vin: Listen here old hag. I'll let you go with a warning but If you dare lay a finger on one of the princesses, I swear to Glob that I will finish what I've started. (popped his knuckles)

Vin: Now get out!

He threw Ice King with the crown out of the castle and just as soon he hits the ground, he flew away in pain. Afterwards, they saw all the princesses in the state of shock and as he saw the crater, he assumed that he overstayed his welcome then the trio left swiftly. Many of the princesses insist on staying here but Vin refused by promising all of them to give a call. Finn and Jake had little to no idea what he's saying but he explained that's how people in the old era say it to a girl.

It's almost night time and the tour somehow still continues even though he met all of the princesses. Jake unfortunately has to go because of a wedding of one of his children so Finn and Vin will do the last adventure of the day without him. Finn realized a couple of things like their names sound very similar so Vin decided to call himself, Vinnie and the last one, in which he didn't tell him yet is that he shared some of the similarities with Marceline and that gave an idea to visit her place since night time just started.

While they're on their way, Vinnie was pestering him for a bit to know who he is meeting but Finn doesn't answer until they saw her home which is a cave. It was then Finn told him that the best friend they're visiting is a Vampire Queen. Upon hearing that, Vinnie is in a state of shock and remembered what his eldest brother's advice upon finding a human in the Land of Ooo.

Eldest Bro: Vinnie, you must remember that we are hunters. Not only your duty is to save our kind but also eradicate anomalies especially that I heard tales that the Vampire Queen residing in Ooo has killed her Vampire King. If you do find her, kill her even if the human you found was her thrall.

Vinnie: Heheheheh. At last! (He ran off)

Finn: Vinnie, stop! What are you doing?

Vinnie: Oh nothing. I'm just really eager to see her so I ran as fast as I can and you should too.

Finn: I don't know what you're thinking but stop it. If you behave like that, we're going home.

Vinnie: Alright, alright. Heheheh.

Finn: Here we are.

Vinnie: She has a house inside a cave?

Finn: Uh huh (yes).

His shock was turned to a controlled insanity as he's prepping up to kill her but much to Finn's dislike and oblivious to his behavior, he warned Vinnie for it thus he stayed "calm". At the time they approach to their house, he ran and knocked too hard on her door.

Vinnie: (knocks) Where are you!?

Finn: Vin!

Vinnie: What?

Finn: What did I say about that?

Vinnie: …

Finn: That's it! This tour is o~

A huge flock of bats appeared. "Where did all of those bats come from", Finn said and they were blinded by it. Meanwhile, his instincts intensified as he looked around very fast then he became angry from trying his hardest to spot her through the bats then she appeared fast and armed with a punch that Vinnie didn't have time to defend. She takes the first strike which sent Vinnie flying out of the cave and as all of the bats are out, Finn partially saw what happened. He questioned her while they're going out of the cave.

Finn: Marceline! What are you doing?

Marceline: I'm asking you this. Why did you bring a Vampire Hunter here?

Finn: A vampire what?

Vinnie: Hahahahah! So you knew I'm coming here.

Vinnie stood up laughing and their chat became heated.

Finn: Vinnie, you never told me you're~

Vinnie: I thank you Finn for bringing me here and now my clan's long time hunt shall continue on with your head as my trophy.

Finn: You can't do that to my best friend.

Marceline: (hissing and aggressive) Stay back Finn.

Vinnie: Best, friend!? I was too late.

Finn: No! It's not what you think.

The heated talk became a fight as he projected his Shadow blades out of his arms in a stance. "Let's Dance!" he exclaimed and the two clashed starting with his blades and her claws pronged. Finn tried to stop the fight but both shouted at him to stay out of their way. Finn had no choice but to watch them fight to the death.

Blow by blow, parry by parry, they were restless on this fight but Vinnie seemed to get the upper hand. On one part, she used martial arts to attack him but he countered it with the moves similar to hers and as she used the Vampire Kick to him, she began to notice the projected image going behind her. She hit no one because he teleported to the image and force palmed her. Upset, she became invisible and Finn warned him about it. "You don't say.", he remarked and as he stayed in one place, he opened his bangs and revealed a blue eye with a cut and his magic eye saw her and blocked her invisible attack and they were surprised on how capable he is.

With no time playing around, they fought until his shadow blades can no longer block more hits. She force grab her axe bass from her house then strike him as hard as she can until she break his defenses and with his blades broken, he then jumped high, unwinding a rope tied with stakes and threw all of it as if it rained but she dodged all of it then as she charges to Vin while he's landing, he quickly grabbed his silver knife from behind to fight her in close range. She managed to grab on to his hand holding the knife then attempted to stab him with all of her strength. From the time the blade was about to hit his heart, the blow was stopped by a psychic energy, which is a unique self-defense mechanism exclusive for his clan and used his hair imbued with silver as a weapon in the process. The two then fought in levitation and it went higher until she pummeled him down and luck smiles at her that his silver hair stabbed deep to the ground and was unable to get out. As she's going to lunge him, he manage to get his hair out of the ground, forming his psychic hair upward and hurt her.

Finn began to think what was taking Jake too long and later shows Jake on how he's doing. He's torn between two best friends and he had to decide who to be with. Meanwhile in the heat of battle, Vinnie got the upper hand and beat her continuously until she's down. With his cruel attitude, he kicked the downed queen and told her to get up but she can't even levitate. He slowly grabbed the stake and held up high to stake her deep but after Finn shouted, Marceline force grabbed her axe and spin upward to deflect the stake and the blow. He took a step backward with his throat being held as if he got "decapitated" but when he checked, he was fine but his hat was cut in half which made him angry and then he tackled her in tired state to be rolled down. She got on top, he tried to punch her but missed then she landed two punches to his head. Finn had to make a quick decision to save her or heed his word.

Finn: I don't know who I side with. I'm torn between the two and, and, if only I could've stop them…

Finn then remembered the good times with the two thinking that the one who had the best time with him will be the one to save and of course, memories about him is lesser since they only just met. His recall broke when he saw the two rolled down and Vinnie was on top and took advantage of her incapacity. He then raised his staked and exclaimed "Checkmate" to know that he won the fight. That is when Finn made his decision and he saved Marceline by blocking his stake.

Finn: Marceline, no! (Grabbed his arm)

Vinnie: Finn, what in the Nightos are you doing?

Finn: She changed her ways now and we really became best friends and we've been through a lot together so even if you're like

me, I won't let you kill her!

Marceline: Finn…

Vinnie: You imbecile! (Knocks Finn away). I've been busting my bottom to search for humanity for 3 years and I'm sworn to protect the last of humanity even if it's the last thing I do.

Finn: Vin.

Vinnie: And what did you do? Whatever happen to our brotherhood, my promise to protect you no matter who and it's all for naught?

Finn: But Vin~

Vinnie: It doesn't matter what you think! (Grab)

While he was talking, he tried to grab the dropped stake without looking but he grabbed something else, something soft.

Marceline: (moan)

Finn: Vinnie?

Vinnie: I won't also let anyone stop the legacy of House Heavendancer either because (he groped for every 2 words) I am the Vampire Hunter and I

will not stop until I get the job done! (the last one was intense)

Marceline: Ahhh~

Finn: Vinnie!?

Vinnie: WHAT IS IT THIS TIME FINN! WHY ARE YOUR FACES RED AND WHY IS MY HAND BURNING!? Burning?

His hand was instantly incinerated as his body and soul were bounded by the Straight Edge Marks on his two hands. For every malicious deed he have done, will set a part or even all of his body ablaze. Vinnie drop and roll to hopefully extinguish the flames inside. While doing so, Finn came and helped her get up.

Finn: Marceline, are you alright?

Marceline: I can't believe he did that… Tell me he did that?!

Finn: Uh?

Vinnie: Aghh! It burns! It burns!

Marceline: Grrrr! (fully transforms into a giant bat)

Vinnie: (steadily recover from the pain and breathing) Huh?

Marceline: You Perv! (Punches Vinnie real hard)

Vinnie: Gah! Finally, a decent fight. (Tumbled and dragged until he maneuvers himself to get back on his feet).

Finn tried to calm her down but was too angry and embarrassed to be calm after what he just did and meanwhile, he's recovering and went to them.

Vinnie: So you finally show your true form. Now the time for games is over. I shall finish it with mine!

Vinnie laughed so hard then he executed a stance and shouted "Enlightenment" to transform him into a raven like yokai. It was generating much dark energy that all of his injuries are healed and was ready to finish her. Just as before he's ready, he saw Finn scared and in disbelief. He then realized that he shouldn't show his true race so his mission has failed. Marceline took advantage of the situation but she was thrown down by him easily. Afterwards, he came to Finn at the same time reverting back to his "human" self and then the raised his arm forward to Finn once more but he stepped back and told him, "You're not human are you"? Vinnie palpitated and was in so much shock that he apologized and ran to the forest.

Finn approached her again to ask if she's alright. She was fine already but she also needs to pursue him for some reasons so the duo went on to find him until they saw him going to the cliff. They manage to make it on time.

Vinnie: Hey Finn. Hey Marceline.

Finn: Vin, what are you doing?

Vinnie: I have failed my clan so I have no choice but to end my life.

Finn: No!

Vinnie: No? You don't understand. You could've let me die since I lied to your face of my false race.

Finn: I know but wait, are you human or not?

Vinnie: It's half true that I'm human but I'm more of as a Dhampir.

Finn: A what?

Marceline: A dhampir. Half human and half vampire but, I never saw anyone like that?

Finn: Wait a minute, a half vampire? From the first time we met, you didn't even burn the whole time.

Vinnie: That's because dhampirs are like vampires without weaknesses but I can't levitate at all. But it matters no more, I lied because I knew you'll not respond well to be saved by someone impure and I paid the price of my failure. At least, you'll not be in more danger anymore once I'm no longer in this world.

Finn: No! (They're running to him)

Vinnie: Marceline, I'm sorry for everything and please, take care of Finn. (Falls down)

Those were his supposed last words if it weren't for her. She saved him from falling.

Vinnie: (in disbelief) Why?

Marceline: You're one of a kind. Don't ever waste that.

She and Finn picked him up. Vinnie can't believe what transpired tonight.

Vinnie: So, you like me the way I am?

Finn: Even if you're human or not, you're still our friend no matter what and besides, I'm friends with anyone not human

harmful to me or not as long as I can handle it.

Vinnie: (smiled) I never knew that you, a human boy can do anything which was unlike in the past and I never knew we forgive

each other fast, as friends.

Marceline: And I was just starting to like you.

Vinnie: What?

Marceline: I never had this so intense for a long time and it's also my first time meeting your kind. I, hope we can settle our

differences despite this.

Vinnie: (he looked down and smiled slightly blushed) Marceline?

They both stared at each other then they laughed together.

Vinnie: I would be happy too.

In just a half of 1 day, the life in Ooo will be different with Vinnie decided to stay in Ooo for now. What will their adventures be like with him hanging around? 

Trivia

- Vin Heavendancer's name was some sort of a switcheroo from Van Helsing. Vin's vowel is switched from "a" and his last name is an opposite to Helsing as Hell is to Heaven and sing is to dance. The name also lives up to Vin's characteristics of a Vampire Hunter.

- Lumpy Space Princess calls "all" of the princesses again for the same reason (a new guy) since Loyalty to the King. The only princess who wasn't called is Flame Princess.

- His transformation doesn't look like a bat despite that he's a dhampir.

- His mission was to bring a human to Huntsland for the big fight but he forgot about it until the next episode of the saga, Reclamation (I'll be making that one later).

Cultural References

- His "X" marks on his hands indicate that he's a straight edge.

- His transformation, Enlightenment and the effect of his mark are similar from Naruto - Blood Prison.

- His technique, Shadow Blades is an inspiration to Psi Blades in Starcraft series.

- In addition to this, he followed a principle of thinking of your blade is like your extended arm comes from Piandao from Avatar: The Legend of Aang's episode Sokka's Master.

- His blue eye is based on the Balkan Vampire folklore. His dhampirism is also taken from the same folklore with few characteristics from other folklores.


	2. Reclamation

Reclamation

A month after the events of The Last Hunter, Finn and Jake now ran outside and play around. Finn called Vinnie from the shaded branch of the tree house to come down and play but he replied to them to give him a minute of rest. With his arms laid back, he's well rested in the shaded branch contemplating the past.

Finn: Hahahah! YEAH!

Jake: Woo! Say, where is he?

Finn: Oh yeah, where is he? (looks up) Hey Vinnie! Come down and play with us.

Vinnie: (shouts) In a minute!

Finn: Okay!

Vinnie: (grins and laughed slightly) Such youth. Hmm, it's been a month and I feel that I'm starting to like this land. The sky's so bright, the shades cooled me from the heat and everything's nice. Nice enough to have a catnap then I'll play with them.

Vinnie slept but he instantly got a weird dream. The dream he vision was kaleidoscopic with familiar scenes and figures present and has voices saying;

Eldest Brother: Go back to Huntsland!

Elder Sister: Don't forget why you left, come back and don't slack off.

Elder Brother: Wait too long, we're done for.

Eldest Brother: Vin. Don't delay too long. Don't delay your mission. Wake up! Wake up! (demon scream) WAKE UP!

Vinnie woke up realizing that he stayed too long for the mission he recently remembered. He got down from the branch high above and landed unscathed.

Finn: Vin! You're here.

Jake: And now that we're complete, what are we going to do?

Finn: I don't know. I thought you know it.

Jake: I'm thinking the same thing.

Finn: Dang. Guess we'll be doing nothing… Vinnie, I think you have any idea for today.

Vinnie: As a matter of fact, I do have an idea.

Finn: Really?

Vinnie: Now remember this, we're going to a faraway land but you have to be careful since the beasts there are deadlier than the beasts here.

Finn: Wait. You don't mean~

Vinnie: Yes. We're going to Huntsland.

Jake: So what are we waiting for, let's go! Uhhh, where's Huntsland?

Vinnie: Huntsland isn't in this land but a continent just southwest of here.

Jake: So how are we going to Huntsland?

Vinnie: With this (flashes out a key).

Finn: That key!? That's from the Door Lord. How did you get that?

Vinnie: I met him way before you guys met him. I still had that headache from before. Not a wise idea to have my head banged to the door.

Finn: Wait hold on. Lemme grab my gear.

Jake: Me too.

Vinnie: Take time! All according to the mission.

After preparations, he advises them to hold their hands since going there separately will end up in another part of Huntsland. He threw the key, the portal was made and he will be the one to think of their destination since he lived there and they entered the portal.

The portal to Hunstland was opened and the trio got out.

Finn: Whoa! Is that?

Vinnie: Yes. Welcome to Huntsland folks. I'm home.

Finn: It looks, so barren. What happened?

Jake: Could you tell us about this place.

Vinnie: Well, how should I start?

So the trio went east to his home. While Vinnie is telling them about Huntsland, Finn and Jake were somewhat in awe on how desolate, dark and barren this land is.

Vinnie: It was called Ah~Mur~ee~cah.

Finn: America?

Vinnie: Yes. Both this land and Eastern Europe are superpowers responsible for the Mushroom War.

Jake: What's Eastern Europe?

Vinnie: The gash of the Earth.

Jake: Oh…

Vinnie: Despite this, Huntsland was the 2nd continent to develop next to the Oriental Land.

Finn: Wow. So when are we going to that other land?

Vinnie: Unfortunately, I don't know this place.

- (ROAR)-

Jake: Huh? Where's that roar coming fro~

Vinnie: (covers F & J's mouths) Shhhh. Hunters.

Finn: Hunters?

Vinnie: Shhh! Death squads for the land's ruler and no, they're not related to my class.

Jake: What ruler?

Vinnie: Quiet or they'll hear us~ oh no. They're here. Stay quiet and don't make a noise.

Hunters are quadrupedal beasts that act as the ruler's death squads. Each state must have 3 Hunters to hunt down what's unnecessary to this land and that includes humanoids. Vinnie, Finn and Jake hid under a boulder as the Hunters converse in Russian from the other side.

Hunter 1: Hey! Have you checked Plagastan?

Hunter 2: All cleared. Say have you got orders from the King?

Hunter 1: No.

Hunter 3: Yo! Have you heard about my recent victim?

Hunter 2: No. Why?

Hunter 3: I came across a visitor from another land then I chased him down. He thought he lost me so he hid in the cave. Little that he knew, the cave inside was my insides.

All Hunters: Hahahahaha!

The suspense from those hunters are aching the three but Finn made the first mistake on slipping which made the rocks fall down which made them heighten their senses.

Hunter 1: A sound!? (Sniffs)

Hunter 3: Or better yet, I smell human blood!

Hunter 2: (Slaps at Hunter 3) Ridiculous. Humans no longer exist.

Hunter 3: Clean your nose. It's true.

Hunter 2: (sniffs) You're right. HUMAN!

All Hunters: (Roars)

{Telepathically}

{Finn: What are we going to do?

{Vinnie: On the count to three, we run as fast as we can.

{Jake: Run?

{Vinnie: I can manage to hurt one hunter but 3 at once is a death wish.

Hunter 1: The blood scent is stronger.

Finn: He's coming.

Vinnie: One.

Hunter 3: You can't hide from us.

Vinnie: Two.

(Hunters are near the boulder)

Vinnie: THREE! (All ran to the east)

All Hunters: (Roars)

The chase is on. The trio are running east away from the Hunters but they are as fast as they are or even faster. They tried to deceive the beasts but they had little effect. Jake wanted to transform but Vinnie told him not to because making him larger will be an easier target for the Hunters to lunge and maul, and fighting them is "impossible". Then, he found a house.

Vinnie: Bingo!

Finn: Bingo? We're going to be mauled and you are happy about it?

Vinnie: Trust me about it. On my signal, we jump.

Jake: Uh, they're gaining on us. (Hunter jumps on Jake but misses as he shape shifts)

Hunter 2: We won't let you get away (Roar).

Finn: Vin?

Vinnie: Jump!

The trio jumped near to what is his home, a shanty. From the time the Hunters are here, they stopped abruptly.

Hunter 1: Stop!

Hunter 2: No. Not this house.

Hunter 3: Grrrr. You're lucky to live but we'll kill you if you wander away again.

The hunters left and they were saved by his territory but what made it so special seemed oblivious to Finn and Jake.

Vinnie: (smiled) We're home.

Finn: This is your home?

Vinnie: Yup.

F & J: (both looked and laughed hard).

Vinnie: Huh? Why?

Jake: I was expecting for a bigger home but not like this!

Finn: Oo Oo Oo! That's why the Hunters left. It's because it's all junk! (both laughed)

Vinnie: Aw c'mon. Just get in.

Vinnie kept calm while Finn and Jake are calling jokes on his home.

Jake: I mean look at this. A shanty, meant for someone like you!?

Vinnie: Just get down here. (heavy waterfall sounds)

Finn: (laugh stopped). Jake, did you just hear a waterfall?

Jake: That's impossible. You're just being delusional.

Finn: No, really. It came from that door.

Jake: Finn, remember. This is a trash of his home so there's no way that something like that came from below~ (opens door)

Jake: My Glob!

Finn: Whoa!

Vinnie: Well, I told you so, I told you so. Close your jaws and come down fast.

They were wrong about his home. Underneath his shanty was a very large illuminated cavern with a waterfall and also another house but bigger. Finn and Jake were shocked at the beauty of this place and Vinnie explained that this place is known as the Final Frontier of Huntsland where it's the only place that's left untouched by the ruler.

Finn: Wow. We were wrong about you.

Jake: I'm sorry man.

Vinnie: It's alright. This is the only place that was not defiled and even unknown to anyone but us.

Finn: Us?

A shadow hiding behind the stalagmites appeared from nowhere and lunges Vinnie with a long sword in his hand.

Jake: Huh!?

Finn: Vin! (Grabs his sword to charge)

Man: Move more or he gets it. (His blade touched Vin's throat)

Man: (Russian) What is the Password?

Vinnie: (struggled) Diaspora.

Man: Vin?

Vinnie: Dmitri. I'm home.

Dmitri: Ahhahahaha! My little brother, you're home.

F & J: Huh?

Dmitri: So you did finish your mission and you found a human boy and his dog.

Finn: Hey! They are my friends~brothers.

Dmitri: A brother? I see.

Vinnie: Guys, this is my eldest brother, Dmitri. Dmitri, this is Finn and Jake.

Finn: Uh. Nice to meet you.

Dmitri: Nice to meet you too but have no hard feelings. After all, he's been gone for 4 years so I'm getting really suspicious that the ruler's court magus would use a spell to turn his minions into him so in order to not jeopardize the family and this place, we use passwords and brute force like I did and good thing only he and I know the latest.

Dmitri is Vin's eldest brother. He's a tall man who dons a suit wielding a Shashka, an Eastern European sword used by the Cossacks. After their conversation, Vin asked him where are their other siblings. Dmitri told him that they were hiding in the shadows and he told them to get out in Russian language. Finn claimed that his siblings were afraid but he was wrong. First to jump out was a very active and self-proclaimed the strongest sibling is Sheamus. Sheamus is also a tall man but a bit smaller than his eldest, muscular built, never wore a shirt except a harness that carries his runed Scottish Claymore.

Sheamus: Ah ha! It's so nice to see you again Vin and you must be?

Finn: I'm Finn.

Jake: I'm Jake.

Sheamus: Nice to meet ya fella. (crushes Finn's hand)

Finn: Uh ouch. Thanks…

The second to come out was a beautiful sister of Vin named Ilana. She's the smallest of the 5, has a slight plump build and equips with a Spatha and Aegis.

Ilana: Vin, you're finally home. (Hugs) And who are you boys?

Vinnie: Ilana, this is Finn and Jake.

Finn: Nice to meet you.

Ilana: Aw you're so cute (pinches his cheeks) and especially you puppy dog (cuddle and rub).

Jake: Hey I'm not a puppy do~ Oh yeah, that's the spot (bark). Hey who's that other guy sitting in the shade?

Jake told the others who was the last guy just sitting down and not moving away from the shadow is Hansel. Hansel has a slender build and he's as tall as Sheamus but the compromise to his ectomorph physique is that he carries a Flammenschwert, a heavy flame bladed sword with one hand and he's a special brother for he suffered 2 consecutive head traumas that made him zombie minded.

Dmitri: That's Hansel.

Jake: Yo Hansel!

Hansel: (stares at Jake, drool from his mouth fell off and moan)

Jake: Uh. What's wrong him him?

Dmitri: Well let's just say he had serious mental problems.

Sheamus: I remember that he had a double head trauma that can't be cured.

Finn: Wha? Really?

Dmitri: Let's not talk about him more but I believe right now, he's coping up. Is it that right Hansel?

Hansel: (nod)

Finn: Vin, why are we here?

Vinnie: You and Jake will play a key role in the invasion.

Finn and Jake: Invasion?

Dmitri: T'is best we'll discuss that in the briefing room. Right?

Vinnie: Yes brother. Let's go.

After the conversation, they went straight to the briefing room. Dmitri started to discuss his plan.

Dmitri: I believe you never told them about the ruler.

Vinnie: Yes.

Jake: Can anyone tell me who that ruler is and why is it hard for you to say it?

Dmitri: Alright. (Flips whiteboard). Hansel, the xylene. What the, no Hansel! Don't sniff the marker! Give me that. Sheesh. This is an invasion plan that we're working. What we're basically going to do is to take this castle from that ruler. Simple as that.

Finn: Can you tell me what the ruler's name is?

Dmitri: This is (flips another whiteboard quick), Doom King. (Shows a terrifying rendition of Doom King)

Finn and Jake: Ah!

Dmitri: Hahahahah! I knew it that your friends would be in shock. Thank Glob that Vin didn't screw up the scare.

Jake: Hey! That's not nice.

Finn: Yeah!

Vinnie: Onii-san, I would never screw it up.

Ilana: I told you it's not nice.

Dmitri: Anyways. I repeat, we'll retake the castle and defeat Doom King.

Jake: Retake?

Dmitri: Yes. That castle was our home and then Doom King and his minions took everything from us as we retreat.

Finn: How long have all of you planned it?

Dmitri: Since 2655.

Finn: 2655, wait a minute! Are all of you, dhampirs?

Dmitri: What!? What do you mean? Of course not, eh. Vin! Did you tell them our secret?

Vinnie: I only spilled my own and you gave them the hint.

Dmitri: What?

Ilana: Yeah, you said it.

Sheamus: You really spilled our secret to them.

Hansel: Dummkopf.

Dmitri: Urgh. We are not who you think we are. Yes we WERE dhampirs but we are humans again now that we're cured.

Finn: Cured! How?

Dmitri: Our father knows how to bring the living dead like a vampire back to the living flesh.

Finn: Wow! Maybe I can help my friend with him. Say where is your dad?

Ilana: Our father died a long time ago so I'm sorry Finn.

Jake: What? He didn't even inherit that to you?

Sheamus: It's not that easy to make incantations with words, circles and crud.

Dmitri: Vin here is supposed to become cured but it was too late. Sorry that we can't help your vampire friend.

Finn: …

Dmitri: Anyways, our plan will be in full motion tomorrow at dawn. Expect an army of skeletons to be fought and once we war, there's no turning back. Dismissed!

The meeting was done and Dmitri gave the trio a room to sleep. During that time when they're supposed to rest, Finn found a flower in a vase. A rose which petals were stained red but there's only one white petal. Vin knew his discovery and explained all about it.

Vinnie: I see you found the family rose.

Finn: A family rose?

Vinnie: Yes. This rose has been alive since the 15th Century due to the tainted blood that keeps it alive. Uh, other than water and soil.

Finn: Why are there 5?

Vinnie: 5 of these petals represent the heirs from each generation and since we're dhampirs, our lineage is very few.

Finn: Why is the last one still white?

Vinnie: The heir right now is not set. It's meant for Dmitri but I don't know what made him not do it.

Finn: What about you?

Vinnie: Me? No, that's impossible. I can never be the rightful heir but if I do~

Dmitri: Still awake!? I told all of yous to sleep now. Snoozing in battle will be one of the worst things that will happen so like I said, GOODNIGHT! {slams door}

It is morning and the seven are now in the hills nearby Doom King's Castle. What Ilana saw was 10000 skeletons stationed there and was reported to Dmitri. Dmitri readied the speech.

Dmitri: Everyone! Now it's our time to dethrone the King and bring back our castle once more. However, this plan will never be in fruition if it weren't for Vin. He on the other hand gave us new hope that humanity still exist among us so you, will continue the speech.

Vinnie: Why?

Dmitri: (pats his shoulder) One of our dad's last words was that you'll be the heir of this clan.

Vinnie: Wait a minute, I though~

Dmitri: I was disappointed after hearing that but that is his wish and you must prove me wrong as a condition. We and your friends depend on you now. Sheamus! The sword.

Sheamus: Right. Your weapon bro. (kneels and hands over a katana for Vin)

Vinnie: Tenshisame, it's been a long time. All of us! We had held so many memories in this castle and more importantly, Plagastan. Our land was supposed to recover to the state where humanity can be brought back until Doom King enters the fray and ruined everything. We have trained for 300 years just to come back here and overthrow his regime. We have waited a long time for this and now it's the time to show to him how capable we are. We shall ram over his army of bones and reach to the parasite of a heart of our castle. Now my friends and siblings, onward!

All: (Roar!)

During Vin's speech, Death Prince, the adopted son of Doom King gave him the order. Doom King then made hand signs with his left hand which gave all the skeletons the order. After his speech, the two factions charge on. There is no turning back for the seven as they abandoned their home and the clash between the seven against the army of 10000 began.

The skeletal armies were no match as the seven charged on to the castle. They were half way there and Ilana noticed an abnormal behavior in the army.

Vinnie: We're half way there!

Dmitri: I never expect this to be easy.

Sheamus: Smashing skeletons are easy but an army, that'll take time.

Ilana: Hmm? Strange.

Dmitri: Why?

Ilana: They could've finished us by surround and overwhelm but~

-(simultaneous)-

Death Prince: Why?

Doom King: You know we aren't cowards. I still issue the original order to defile what is living. Now that they left their home, my army will ruin which is now no longer the last habitable area here. In doing so, they'll be in this castle faster than what they would have thought and I can't wait to lay a hand on them. (smiles while looking at his iron hand)

At the same time, the skeletal army has found The Final Frontier and destroyed everything. Few of them entered their house and found the family rose encased in a sphere then one skeleton just break the sphere and slashed the family rose to pieces.

Sheamus: There's just too many of them!

Ilana: I know but we have to keep up.

Finn: She's, right. (panting)

Jake: Finn! (punches more skeletons while saving him) You okay?

Dmitri: Vin! You have to think of something, I doubt that we're going to make it like this.

Vinnie: I know, let me think.

While thinking, he's scouting around the battlefield and then he noticed Jake. Because of him, he made a great idea.

Vinnie: I have an idea. Jake!

Jake: Yes?

Vinnie: Grow.

Jake: (while growing) Why?

Vinnie: 4 of you grab on to Jake's legs.

Sheamus: Then what?

Vinnie: Protect the legs while Jake makes the charge.

Vin's idea was that Jake has to grow large just to have his legs be occupied by 4 of his siblings and make him charge swiftly while his siblings protect him.

Finn: This idea was awesome!

Jake: Yeah! How come we never thought of that in the first place?

Vinnie: Let's just say that the 5 of us wanted to show off our swordplay first then we think of a way. That's our style.

Dmitri: Now we're getting closer!

Hansel: Flaming Catapult!

Jake jumped so high and crushed the catapult. Afterwards, they made it to the gates.

Hansel: Boneheads!

Vinnie: Never in more than 300 years that we're back in our home.

Dmitri: This way.

Their family castle was large enough to house 1/3 of the population of the Utopia of Plagastan but ever since the invasion which made the Heavendancer children retreated to the Nightosphere, Plagastan was buried down which only the castle stands. The seven went inside and run to the main halls until they faced a dragon.

Dmitri: Hurry!

-{Stomps}-

Finn: Whoa! What's that?

Hansel: Look!

Dragon: (Roars)

Ilana: A dragon!

Dmitri: Six of you distract the dragon, I'll charge for the finishing blow.

Finn: Finishing blow?

Sheamus: Finn, focus!

The six went on to fight the dragon then Dmitri began to glow then transferred the glowing energy to his shashka. He told all that he's prepared and the six went away. He made the charge, dodged the blue flames to the side and slew the dragon in one blow. The dragon roared in pain until it was went down for good.

Finn: Vin! Did he just slay the dragon in one slash?

Vinnie: That is his Hunter ability.

Finn: Hunter ability?

Vinnie: Yes. Each of us has an ability but we have no idea how we got that. Maybe we're lucky to have a dragon slayer like him.

Dmitri: Let's go!

Vinnie: (nod)

Finn: What about yours?

Vinnie: I have psychic powers but strictly for self-defense.

The seven are going up to the throne room. While they're running, they're making a conversation.

Jake: You sure to know a lot about this castle.

Dmitri: Of course, my father taught us to recognize every nook and cranny on this castle and we still got it.

Finn: Hey, if we defeat the king, can you guys stay at the Land of Ooo afterwards?

Dmitri: No we can't.

Jake: Why?

Sheamus: He's right, we all can't.

Ilana: Sorry.

Hansel: No.

Dmitri: After this is done, we'll clean up Huntsland until all monstrosities are removed and that's what we, Hunters do and after all, it's my homeland and I can't just waste it all by migrating to your land.

Finn: Oh.

Dmitri: As much as we wanted to stay for relaxation and slay all the monsters there but no means no. Vin, what do you think?

Vinnie: I don't know brother. I feel much accustomed in Ooo but~

Dmitri: It's all right Vin. I'll let you decide how you work with your life. If only you can visit back to us after what you're doing there.

Vinnie: (nods)

Ilana: We're here but~

Jake: But what?

They stopped. What they saw was 5 corridors which they have no recollection of having it while on the way to their father's Throne Room.

Dmitri: Five corridors? I'm sure we never had 4 in that part of our castle.

Ilana: Obviously, 4 are rigged but I don't know which one is the right way. I think they might have jumbled it. Any ideas?

Jake: What about we all go to one corridor each and if it's a trap, we'll go to the next one until we found the right one.

Sheamus: It's suicide even for me and maybe us. We all know Doom King a lot for no remorse for challengers.

Dmitri: Vin, you got any idea?

Vinnie began to think hard and then he made the decision that may be dangerous.

Vinnie: I trusted all of you my brothers and sister that you are stronger than me.

Ilana: What were you saying?

Vinnie: I just have little idea why you made me the heir?

Dmitri: I understand what you're trying to say.

Vinnie: ?

Dmitri: You mean to say that I'll take the 1st one while Sheamus will take the 2nd, you, Finn and Jake will take the 3rd, Ilana will take the 4th and Hansel will take the last. Is that what you're trying to say?

Vinnie: Yes but, the four of you may die.

Dmitri: Trust us. We are maybe stronger than you but you hold the key to defeat the King and we as your siblings are sworn now to protect you.

Sheamus: You now carry a heavy burden for all of us. Lift it up like a barbell until it became lighter as you grow stronger.

Ilana: You have someone that we all don't have and that is friends. You are really special from the beginning and I hope we'll come back to finish him.

Hansel: Go Vin.

Vinnie: Thank you, all of you (wipes eyes). This is it guys, one last step to the King. Promise me that you'll be on my side until the end.

Vin's Siblings: We promise!

Finn: Don't worry about them. Judging from what I saw, I believe they can overpower anything.

Vinnie: Do you really think so?

Jake: Once we made it out, we'll be all here, the seven of us.

Everyone went to their respective corridors and the trapped ones are rigged to bring the victim to a pocket dimension with the monster and its respective area. Dmitri went to the first one then he felt something hot while he's on his way. The Fire Elemental arose as the first trap and Dmitri showed no hesitation to fight the monster. It seemed that he had a hard time trying to defeat it and he made a mistake on dodging the elemental's attacks that leads him to be impaled by the elemental's arm. He knew he had no choice but to stab himself with his Shashka through the stuck elemental which killed it but he met an unfortunate end.

Sheamus felt a bit heavy as he run through then the 2nd trap arose from the ground. The Gravity Golem puts on a lot of weight on him that gave him a hard time running and lifting his sword to the golem. It gotten to heavy so he made a desperate move, he readied his sword and jumped hard to the point that the golem was slashed due to the heavy force it exerted. It may be done but the gravity went out of control and Sheamus unfortunately died by being crushed to the ground due to the heavy g-force.

Ilana noticed the nature surrounding the corridor and then she encountered the Vine Treant. Ilana wastes no time on blocking and slashing through vines and then once she reaches to it, she slashed the flower head and claimed it's too easy until the severed part squirts out a deadly acid to her face that led her to die.

Hansel ran with flailing arms to the last corridor and he notice that the water is rising. He then saw a Water Dragon that savagely attacks him. He was under a disadvantage due to him not learning to swim well but as he sensed that the dragon is going to swallow him, he swam under and slashed the dragon's body apart while it moved. He won but he later got drowned.

Finn, Jake and Vinnie ran and then Vinnie noticed a mural and he stopped to analyze.

Finn: Why did you stop?

Jake: We have a king to fight. Remember?

Vinnie: I know this mural.

Vinnie remembered something from a long time ago. He made vandalize on the corridor then Dmitri got really mad at him and soon he will tell dad about what happened. Back then, Dmitri was a top choice to be the heir and he was meticulous about the conditions of his castle. After remembering, he soon realizes that the chalk he used was magic retardant which means that this mural can't be copied by any means. They felt joy as they crossed to the right corridor.

Vinnie: Wait a minute, if I remember correctly, I used a magic retardant chalk and that kind will not be copied on so that means, YES!

Finn: What is it?

Jake: Finn, I think he went instantly bonkers.

Vinnie: Don't you see, we're in the right corridor!

Finn: Really? Yeah!

Jake: Doom King, get ready to have your butt kicked.

Vinnie: Yes and I have to tell my siblings for~ wait, my siblings.

Jake: Wait what?

Vinnie: If I found the right one then that must mean that, oh Glob! Nii-san! Nee-san!

Vinnie's joy turns to fear as he realized that his siblings haven't come really fast and as soon as he tried to return back, he got knocked out by Death Prince then he knocked out Finn which left Jake the last to be awake until he got fainted by DP's scary face.

Trivia

- Vinnie briefly explains the Earth's past especially being North America is Huntsland and Eastern Europe is the gash of the Earth.

- This is the first episode to have 5 languages spoken in some parts.

- If you notice the title card (which is coming real soon), the shadow of Death Prince attaches to his siblings means that they'll die soon.

Cultural References

- His siblings represent a country like Dmitri is to Russia, Sheamus is to Scotland, Ilana is to Greece and Hansel is to Germany. Vin on the other hand is to Japan but his name doesn't come from this country but rather from Italy.

- Tenshisame (Angel Rain) is based on the 3 famous swords of Japan; Muramasa, Masamune and Murasame.

- The hunters that are roaming around Huntsland looked strikingly similar to the Hunters/Brawlers in Prototype series.

- In Vin's introduction to Huntsland "Welcome to Huntsland folks. I'm home." Is similarly said in the first episode of a future drama series Terra Nova.

- Curing Vampirism is based from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim.


	3. Pyrrhic Victory (2 Endings)

Pyrrhic Victory

After being knocked out by Death Prince, Vin woke up first before waking Finn and Jake up. Now the first thing they see was a staircase being shined by an aurora behind it then they saw Doom King.

Vinnie: Ugh. What happened? Finn, Jake, wake up.

Jake: Huh huh? Where are we?

Finn: My head hurts. What? A staircase?

Vinnie: A staircase? (looks up until he saw DK) Doom King! (throws a shiv)

Doom King: Ahahahah! Do you think I would go out, empty handed? After all, I'm just a projected illusion.

Vinnie: Doom King! You've been the bane of my homeland for far too long. I've come here to end your reign.

Doom King: End, my reign? You peons entertain me. A hero teaming up with a little boy and his dog, you must be a joke to try to fight me.  
Finn: We're not just a boy and a dog!

Jake: We're heroes from the Land of Ooo and he brought us to bring you down.

Doom King: The Land of Ooo? I can't remember how long that I have heard the name of the land. But anyways, even if there are three of you, you can't still defeat me. By the way, I was expecting for Dmitri to fight me.

Vinnie: Dmitri? Where are my siblings!?

Doom King: Fwahahahahah! You didn't know, they're right under your noses.

Vinnie: What?

It was a painful thing to see. They never knew that they lied down on a body pile of his siblings the whole time.

Vinnie: Dmitri! Sheamus! Ilana! Hansel! No.

Doom King: It was a shame to have my handpicked challenger die in my hands but I guess, I'll have fun with you three.

Vinnie: You. You ba~!

Doom King: Save your curse for later. Meet me in the throne room. Don't disappoint me. Hahahahahah!

Finn: Vin, I'm sorry.

Vinnie: No! I should be sorry. I should have told them to follow me but what happened? I let them die. I can't do anything anymore now that I don't have my sibling~ (Jake slaps)

Jake: Snap out of it Vinnie! We didn't come here just to see you sulk. We've been through all the way here and this is how you want to end it?

Finn: Jake…

Jake: We're here to save your land and we'll always stick to our quest and never give up. Your siblings died just to protect you, the key on defeating him.

Finn: After all, you are the heir of your clan right?

Vinnie: You two, you're right. We made it all the way here and I can't just simply turn back and call it quits. Right now, it's now or never. Thank you guys.

Jake: So what are we waiting for, let's climb.

Finn and Vinnie: (nod)

So the trio climbed the long stairs to the Throne Room. Once they made it, they opened the huge doors and saw Doom King sitting down on his throne relaxed and then Death Prince appeared.

Doom King: So, you made it.

Death Prince: Hahahah!

Vinnie: Who are you?

Death Prince: I am the Death Prince, son of Doom King and the harbinger of all that dies.

Vinnie: (annoyed grunt).

Death Prince: You two behind the so called heir. I heard from my father that you came from the Land of Ooo, right?

Jake: What's it to you?

DP: Ah, such attitude you got there. I heard that there are so many princesses living there and once I'm done with you, I'll forcibly marry every single one of them to follow my bidding.

Finn: We won't let you get away with it!

Jake: What makes you the prince? You don't even have a crown.

DP: Oh really? (Removes hood, revealing a crown growing out of his brain)

Finn: Aughh! That's gross.

Jake: (sounds of disgust) Put it back, put it back.

DP: (returns hood back) Now then. (Flies to Doom King)

Doom King: Make your move.

Vinnie: Here's the plan, we go all out on Doom King and ignore the prince. He's the least of our concerns now. Simple?

Finn: (nod)

Jake: Let's do this?

DK: Well?

Vinnie: Attack!

The trio charged to Doom King until Death Prince isolated Vinnie which leaves to Finn and Jake to fight the Doom King.

DP: Ignore me, haven't you?

Vinnie: Curses! Finn! Jake!

Finn: Don't worry!

Jake: We got this.

DK: The boy and his dog? You'll make a good appetite for me.

Finn: Then eat this!

DK: (blocks but he got inflicted in the process) Ugh.

DK: (deflects Finn and his sword after the blow) That sword.

Finn successfully inflicted Doom King with his Demon Sword. After the duo got up, he prepared another strike.

DK: (smiles) I underestimate you. But, is it enough to overwhelm me? Grrah!

Going back to Death Prince, they don't seem exchange blows yet but they exchanged words.

Death Prince: C'mon, fight already.

Vinnie: I have nothing against you so step aside.

DP: Oh? I'm very sure that you have something against me.

Vinnie: ?

DP: You see, I have a story to tell you.

Vinnie: You're wasting my time.

DP: Erhem! Once upon a time,

Death Prince told Vinnie a story what took place a week before his homecoming to Earth. As his story progress, he became enraged.

DP: I came across a beautiful landscape then I found a house. I went inside and checked out for a while until I found two people sleeping in their bed. I saw them sleeping like a baby and do you know what I DID?! (slashes back and forth). I made them a deathbed and just when I was about to find the other survivors, poor old Dmitri witnessed the whole thing.

Vinnie: You WHAT?!

DP: Ahahahahah! YES, the two victims were none other than your mother and father. I could have killed all of your entire family while you're gone if it weren't for Dmitri. I ran away afterwards and see them somber on their loss.

Vinnie: You… YOU!

DP: Yes, now you have a reason to fight me. What? You still don't want to fight me after all this time. You must be pretty mad about it and you want to suppress it? Do you hate me? Are you going to fight me? No matter, you are the weak link anyway.

Vinnie: SHUT UP!

Vinnie flashed furiously to Death Prince as his blade and DP's scythe crossed. DP smiled that he finally snapped to even kill him. Vinnie hacked and slashed in a fast pace to mutilate him but DP blocked all of it because his focus was lost so his attacks weren't as précised as he should be. Transitioning back to Doom King's fight;

DK: Distracted? Face me! Hyahh!

Finn then lunged to Doom King and as he dodged, Jake extends his arms to trip him but DK maneuvered after the trip then sends out a dark blast from his left hand then charged to them. Going back to Death Prince, Vinnie tirelessly strikes him and DP blocked all of his blows then he found an opening to counter attack him. He deflected one of his strikes with his dual scythes and threw a white energy ball to him then its Death Prince's turn now to strike him in barrage. Vinnie walked back to block each blows while DP pushed forward then he found an opening again and this time, seriously injured him. As he was standing there, writhing in pain, his scythe glow red then he threw a Red Wave at him in which that it could be his finishing strike. Vinnie got hit by it thus sends him to the wall but it mysteriously turned into white particles then DP flashed fast and proceeded to make a flurry of scythe strikes to him and finishes him off with 3 energy blasts with the last one the strongest.

Finn: Vin!

Jake: No.

DK: Vile Blast! (shot out from his left hand to the ground where the duo stands)

Finn and Jake: Ah!

Death Prince is happy that he thought that he finally killed him until a blade pierced out from him. He can't believe his eyes that Vinnie still survived from his all-out attack. A quick timed flashback was shown that Vinnie suckered him out by purposely got hit by the wave then proceeds to suck all the red to regain full health. Vinnie then slashed him upward for the death of Death Prince.

DP: That was easy… Now I'll kill them~ Augh! No, it can't be.

Vinnie: (smiled)

DP: But how?

Vinnie: You forgot that I'm a vampire right?

DP: Of course! I should have known why it turned white. Then~

Vinnie: Like I said, you're a waste of time.

DP: Nooooo. (his voice fades to silence)

Doom King noticed that Vinnie is now putting certain souls in his vials attached on his belt. Upon seeing it, he can't believe that Death Prince, his own son, died by his hands. He became enraged and now he's all eyes on him.

DK: Huh?! (his eyes dilate as he witness his son's death). You killed my son! How dare you kill my son!

Finn: Watch out!

Vinnie: Hmmph!

Vinnie quick-drew his sword to block DK's attack and then they both fight while Finn and Jake are just watching and after all, they're no match against him even with the Demon Sword. Both have their swords crossed and dodged slashes yet Vinnie seems to have the advantage until his sword, Tenshisame, unexpectedly broke into pieces by Doom King's concentrated blow on its weak spot with his Shotel. Doom King then kicked him sending to the wall. As he's about to get hit by the wall, he readied his Shadow Blades, lands with his feet to the wall and bounced back to the king in high speed. Doom King was late to notice him as he flew and slash through him, ripping a part of his cape, chipped off his armor and even injuring his right hand. This turns the tide as Vinnie is now hurting the king as the battle goes on. Doom King tried to attack but he's slow to counter attack his Shadow Blade dance and when the king charged his blast from his left hand, he teleported from behind and slashed his back which makes him kneel down. Vinnie made the decisive blow by spinning around to where he's facing, stopped and the spin force amplifies the damage of his slash which led him to fall flat.

Vinnie claimed that is finished until the trio notices a purple light emanating through his cracked armor.

DK: Do you think I can be defeated easily? Heheheheheheh!

Finn: What the Glob is going on~

Vinnie: Stay back!

DK: Behold my true form and despair!

DK transformed into an enormously dreadful apparition who sprung up from the ceiling thus bringing the throne room to the ground. Finn and Jake were falling down but Vinnie, in Enlightenment form saved them from turning into mush. He dropped them off and fought Doom King. Mauls were made, energy balls were thrown and each felt the same pain as they fought in an almost even battle until Doom King made the mistake of blocking his maul which made him open his mouth, charged up the flames inside him and spew out in point blank to his core.

Vinnie: Nightos Blaze!

The blazing attack was strong that Finn and Jake fainted from the intense heat. Doom King returned to his usual form but he's not done yet. He flew up to where he can fly and then reverted back to himself again. He prepared a dagger which has Doom King's mark and dived down with a vertical 360 spin motion and as he's near Doom King, he stopped the spin, readied the dagger and stab through his heart as he landed on top of him. Doom King screamed in such amount of pain that he can't tolerate and Vinnie quoted "You know what the old saying, you live by the sword, and you die by your own". The King still shouted until it's eased by his sinister laugh because he noticed a piece of his katana beside him.

Vinnie: Laughing at your own demise?

DK: I'm laughing, at yours!

Doom King quickly grabbed the piece, rose up and stabbed him to the heart at the same time. He laughed as he saw his eyes dilate and enter to the state of ptosis that he's dying.

DK: You never learned boy. Why must you underestimate me that I'm nothing human like you? In the end, I win~

-{simultaneous}-

DK: ~and your grandfather will be ashamed of you in the afterlife!

Mysterious Voice: Vin. Vin. Vin!

Vinnie met his father and the rest of their family as his near death experience.

Vinnie: Dad?

Jackie: You can't give up Vin! Do not even dare to lose in front of us. (the mother and his siblings appeared.)

Vinnie: Why should I? You hated me ever since I was born for being weak.

Jackie: I'm doing this to get you stronger when you grow older.

Vinnie: What?

Jackie: It's all in the Psychology, Vin. In other words, I cared for you the whole time but I had to look real harsh by your eyes because you'll never take care of yourself if you're all alone. Now look at you sunny boy, You are all alone now but you live on without us and it's all thanks to me that I made you like this now.

Vinnie: So all this time is just~

Jackie: Making you feel the worst then later on become your determination to be stronger. Now go out there and avenge us but if you die, I'm glad that~

Vinnie: ... (punches Jackie)

Jackie: What did I do?

Vinnie: This is 350 years of pain building up from you (grabs the vials)!

Jackie: What are you doing?

Vinnie: Ending my torment with retaliation.

(they panic)

Dmitri: Our souls? Wait! You can't be serious!

Sheamus: My life, used?

Ilana: You were supposed to sacrifice to that technique

Hansel: No. Don't!

Mina: Vin, we're sorry.

Jackie: All we hope for was lost if you do it. Don't you dare!

Vinnie: (smiles) Heh.

Mina: Vin!

Vinnie woke up from the NDE and he starts feeling the pain from the stab.

Vinnie: Gasp! (pain sounds)

Doom King: (laughs) Not bad. Not bad especially for a Tribrid such as you! No matter what you are, (voice faded for Vinnie and Finn's lines) I will always prevail. (laugh) Don't you see, I've ascended from humanity long ago thus I lived for a thousand years. Do you think you can kill a god? It's (cough) Impossible!

(Vinnie's hand reaches to the vial's corks)

Vinnie: (telepathy) Finn!

Finn: (communicating through telepathy) Vin! What happened to you?

Vinnie: I have no time. I bet my life you can conjure a portal right?

Finn: Yeah but wait a minut~

Vinnie: No time! Conjure a portal based on what you have like I don't know, know how to draw a happy face, bug milk and an incantation but, trust me on this.

(Vinnie looks at Doom King directly)

Doom King: Hahaha (cough cough) hahahh. What will you do now?

Vinnie: (smiles) (removes corks)

The ghosts of his family wailed angrily upon the king. While at it, Finn is drawing the Phil Face then threw bug milk on the face and then both chanted their magic.

Doom King: What!? (ghost screeched at him) What is this?

Vinnie: You took my family away and now, I will get my revenge.

Doom King: Grrr!

Vinnie: Now!

Finn: Maloso Vobiscum Et Cum Spirito!

{simultaneous}

Vinnie: Reiuvenatio Maximus!

The conjuration is a success. Vinnie creates a ball of souls that emits a blinding light while the floor under him and the King has turned into a portal that sucks Doom King into the Nightosphere. He then tightens the stab wound, hoping to not escape.

Doom King: Grrah! That light. (looks) I'm being sucked in as well. Is that, a Portal Spell?!

Vinnie: Once it's done, you'll never come back to see the new Huntsland.

Doom King: What!?

Vinnie: The lives you take from me will become the light that restores everything you defile.

Doom King: You're bluffing!

Vinnie: Watch.

The ball of light leaks out tendrils that when touched, it becomes purified. Doom King curses him and both are now dragging to the Nightosphere.

Doom King: No!

Finn: Vin!

Vinnie: My destiny is finished. The King has fallen. (Latin)

Doom King: Ahhh! It can't be! No!

After the two were dragged, the ball of light exploded. Vinnie narrates what happened afterwards. During the narration, Finn and Jake were seen back in the Tree Fort playing video games with B-Mo but they seem to remember less what happened.

Vinnie: Took me 350 years to finally overcome the King. Huntsland is all restored but humanity is out of the question. Doom King and I went to the Nightosphere and he was imprisoned. He began to feel docile and sense guilt and agony of his loss. My master, Hunson Abadeer took his crown and he later died along with the evil inside him. I came back to Earth though and without a ruler to control Huntsland. That's when I become, the Shadow King. I brought order to my land and soon follow under my kind hearted influence. What about Finn and Jake? After the explosion, they must've found the portal key I left so I think they're safe but coming back to the Land of Ooo is impossible for me now that I have responsibilities of the King, I believe they'll be alright without me.

After his narrative, he stood up to pick up the family rose from the vase and walked to the balcony. He now looks at the sun which it was absent from this land for 1000 years and stares at it. The 3 part saga ends.

Trivia

- This is originally the last of the trilogy until it's expanded. Scroll down for the alternate ending which will lead to more episodes that I can think of.

- The title "Pyrrhic Victory" refers to the win with heavy losses. He won with the death of his siblings.

- The father and mother's names in the script are revealed to be Jackie and Mina respectively.

- Huntsland's desolate environment has been restored back to life.

- Doom King's crown is based on the crown of Conquest from the original 4 Horseman. It can be possible that the Four Horsemen came to Earth during the Mushroom War which may led to Conquest's death by unknown reasons.

Cultural References

- There are numerous references of Castlevania in this episode like the line, "Behold my true form and despair!" is said by Dracula from Castlevania Symphony of the Night and Reiuvenatio Maximus is a spell that works strikingly similar to Castlevania Order of Ecclesia's Dominus glyphs wherein uses a soul to release inexplicable amount of energy but instead of destruction, it rejuvenates.

- Death Prince's supposed decisive strike comes from the special attack of Igniz from King of Fighters 2001.

- The narrative quote "He later died along with the evil inside him" is inspired by the last words of Tsarkon in Sword of Vermillion for the Sega Genesis.

(Alternate ending to expansion)

The conjuration is a success. Vinnie creates a ball of souls that emits a blinding light while the floor under him and the King has turned into a portal that sucks Doom King into the Nightosphere. He then tightens the stab wound, hoping to not escape but due to the force of the portal, his blade slides off his chest.

Finn: Vin!

Doom King: You dare banish me? Then you're coming with me. What?

Vinnie: I'm not planning to go anywhere.

Doom King: What!? That's impossible.

Vinnie: By the way, this light will all undo your evil in this land.

Doom King: You're bluffing! Eh? Agh! The purity!

Vinnie: I'll see you in the Nightosphere, dreadful one.

Doom King: NO!

Vinnie: At last, now my family, is avenged.

Vinnie stood his ground, witnessing the downfall of the king and the rejuvenation of Huntsland as the ball exploded into an intense flash of light. The light crashes in like a tidal wave which passes through desolate areas into nature. The light enveloped all of the land with no sign of desolation. Finn woke up and noticed something unusual.

Finn: Uh. What? No way. Jake, Jake, wake up.

Jake: Unnngh!? What happened?

Finn: The sky's clear, everything is green. It's almost as if it's pure again.

Jake: Wait, so that means?

Finn: Vin did it!

Jake: Wait, where is he?

Finn: Oh yeah, he's~ Huh? Vin!

Jake: Vinnie!?

Finn: Vin! Huh?

Vinnie: Urrrghh.

Jake: You found him?

Finn: Help me move this rubble.

(carries rubble)

Finn: Vin, you alright?

Vinnie: No...This is where my road ends.

Jake: Why? You saved your homeland right? You deserve to have a hero's welcome back in Ooo.

Vinnie: Yes I did but my fate is sealed.

Finn: What are you talking about?

Vinnie: My family is gone. I'm the only one living. I am destined to restore Huntsland's nature and I've done it. I don't know where my life will lead me and I knew this is the end of the road for me.

Finn: Now you're talking crazy. Jake, help me out.

Vinnie: What are you- doing? You're just delaying the inevitable.

Jake: Shut up man. We're going to take you to a doctor and you will live. Where's your ticket?

Vinnie: In my left pocket but I'm telling you (cough) that I am not gonna, make it.

Finn activated the portal key and entered to the door back to Ooo. In the Candy Kingdom Mental Hospital's Intensive Care Unit Room, Princess Bubblegum informed them that he's alright.

Finn: PB!

Jake: How is he?

PB: He'll be fine and ready to roam for a couple of days.

Finn: Cool!

PB: You can visit him anytime as long as you don't disturb his sleep. Grrr. Is he that annoying now? He's been babbling about his false destinies and I just don't understand him.

Finn: Vinnie!

Vinnie: I don't understand. Why do I still live?

Jake: You see, you cannot just create your fate. Let Glob seal it for you. Besides, you got a lot to live now. You're in a new land full of possibilities.

Finn: Yeah and the best part is that the 3 of us can have an adventure any time.

Vinnie: You're, right. There is a lot for me to find out and I don't have the power to control my fate. Thanks guys.

Finn: No problem.

Jake: Oh, I got your sword pieces back.

Vinnie: Uh, thanks.

Doom King has been defeated and Huntsland is no longer a barren wasteland. Finn and Jake then saved Vinnie once again since The Last Hunter and in a few days, he'll be out exploring the new lands. Meanwhile in the Nightosphere, Doom King recovered from his injuries then he saw dystopia.

Doom King: Ugh. What is this place? Huh?

Doom King: This chaos, the ruination, the demons. (laughs). Listen all to me you demonic scum! Your king of all doom has arrived! I shall kill your ruler and I will take whoever's place to become, Demon King!

Hunson: What's all the racket?

Doom King: You dare come near with your new ruler?

Hunson: Excuse me, did you say ruler? That's an odd way to address me.

Doom King: You must be the ruler right? Then I shall kill you.

Doom King fought Hunson but he's absolutely no match against him. He took the crown and used his demonic powers to transmute the crown and his entire body into a special amulet made for someone.

Hunson: Deflect!

Doom King: Hah?

Hunson: Karate Sweep!

Doom King: Ooogh. (crown swiped) My crown!

Hunson: Mmmmmmm! (Transmute spell)

Doom King: What's, happening to me? Nooo!

After his victory, he exclaimed;

Hunson: Now for part two.

Hunson smiled as he is preparing something. This ends the trilogy of The Heroes of Huntsland arc. Coming soon is the Life of Ooo arc.

Trivia

- Vinnie was sent to the Candy Kingdom Mental Hospital due to over complaining that wanted to die as he finished everything he has to do. After being stabilized and now in the healing process, he now complains why he lived especially that he had nothing to do here.

- Hunson transmuted Doom King and his crown into a new Nightosphere. The new Nightosphere amulet is green and octagonal in shape but hexagonal in the middle part.


End file.
